Drounca Ora
Thunder |ailments = Paralysis, Severe Thunderblight |weaknesses = Fire, Ice |creator = Setheo}} A creature known for its shocking attacks and giant horn. It carries it with pride and uses it as much as a hunter uses his weapon. Appearence The Drounca Ora is about 10 ft. high and about 6 ft long. It resembles a hercules bug with a deep brown tint with green and yellow highlights around the horns, thorns and parts of the front and back legs His Horn is around 6 feet long and is split at the top, resembling an Fork. This Horn can attract lightning bolts and charge the Ora with Static Electricity, enabling him to utilize it with devastating results. The back legs of the Ora resemble simple insect legs, but the front legs are nearly "hand"-like, enabling him to grapple things and hold them. His back is covered in chitinous thorns, resembling an armor around his body, those horns are suspectible to lightning strikes and enable the metabolism of the normally slow Ora to run wild. This may be the reason why Drounca Ora become more active during bad weather.. Behavior Drounca Ora are not very territorial, but are very proud of their strength. This ends most of the time in a fight between two male Ora, because they want to proof that they are the strongest. This can also result in combat with R.Ludroth, Great Jaggi or other Predators in the Areas he lives in. During mating time, which only happens during thunderstorms of extreme magnitude, the male Ora will cause sparks from his Horns to light the way for the female Ora's. The male Ora with the brightest sparks will get to mate with one of the females. This is why Drounca Ora are very rare, the centered habitat and this mating behavior cause maybe 2 or 3 Ora Babies to be born every year. A very special defense strategy of the Ora is spitting a conductive liquid in large quantities, enabling the Ora to attack even points outside of his reach by electrifying the conductive liquid. Breakable Body/Weakness Chart *Head: 25 (Cut) / 35 (Blunt) Can be scarred. *Horn: 30 (Cut) / 50 (Blunt) Can be broken twice. Reduces lightning intensity each time. *Belly: 15 (Cut) / 20 (Blunt) *Back: 55 (Cut) / 55 (Blunt) Only at the largest spike, everywhere else just 10 (Cut) and 15 (Blunt). Can be broken. *Front Legs: 25 (Cut) / 20 (Blunt) *Back Legs: 10 (Both) Attacks *Attack 1: Gravel Up - Drounca Ora slams his head down and pulls his head up fast, using it like a shovel. High Damage. Causes Thunderblight when enraged. Becomes much faster when electrically charged. *Attack 2: Left-Right-Combo - Drounca Ora swings his left front leg and afterwards his right front leg, sweeping enemies infront of him. Becomes much faster when electrically charged. *Attack 3: Thunder Rod - Drounca Ora catches a lightning strike with his horn, Charging him electrically. Medium Damage and Paralysis to everyone in close proximity. Charges his body. Spark jumps to Conductive Liquid in medium proximity. *Attack 4: Conductive Spray - Drounca Ora sprays conductive liquids in a wide arc, creating small puddles that stay for 2 minutes. No Damage. If a Spark jumps to the conductive liquid, large Damage is dealt to everyone in close proximity around the puddle. When Drounca is charged, the Liquid will instantly spark when it hits the ground. *Attack 5: Living Ram - Drounca Ora charges a short distance and lowers his head before, ramming everyone in the path. Medium Damage. When enraged, he will sometimes chain this attack with an Left-Right-Combo. When charged, this charge leaves a trail of static electricity on the ground, causing thunderblight to all who touch it and puts a spark to Conductive Liquid. *Attack 6: Rampage - Drounca Ora loses control when he is charged and has no stamina left, going in a rampage, trying to crush everything in sight with his front legs and his horn. Easy to avoid. High Damage. *Attack 7: Strong Arm (G Rank) - Drounca Ora delivers a earth shattering blow to the ground. Causes debris to fly in all directions. Direct Hit: Fatal. Debris Hit: Low. When charged, the Debris is electrically charged and can cause Paralysis. *Attack 8: Thunder Thorn (G Rank) - Drounca Ora discharges himself completely, causing a gigantic thunder blast from his backthorn. Causes Paralysis and Thunderblight. High Damage. Can be blocked with Block Up or evaded Equipment Armors: High Rank: Drounca Armor U *Resistances: -15 StatusEffect-Fire / 0 StatusEffect-Ice / 0 StatusEffect-Water / 10 StatusEffect-Thunder / 5 StatusEffect-Dragon *Armor Skills: Thunder Atk Up, Thunder Res Up, Defense Up +1, Water Res Down, Water Atk Down G-Rank: Drounca Armor Z *Resistances: -20 StatusEffect-Fire / 0 StatusEffect-Ice / 0 StatusEffect-Water / 15 StatusEffect-Thunder / 10 StatusEffect-Dragon *Armor Skills: Thunder Atk Up, Thunder Res Up, Defense Up +1, Guts, Water Res Down, Water Atk Down Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Setheo Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster